


Thoughts on a Comradely Address

by Lexin



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexin/pseuds/Lexin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon watches Blake speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on a Comradely Address

He does talk rubbish. Why do I stay? Oh, Blake, they'll never fall for that old line; Perhaps they will... they did. Even more stupid than I thought. People are such fools. Never underestimate the stupidity of the average man, Blake. If the Feds came in tomorrow they'd fall for them just as easily, just as fast.

Good voice. It's no wonder people follow him, believe in him. Why do I? All the time he's talking to you, you believe every word he says. Well, I don't of course.

Where did he learn to speak like that? He always says he hates to talk to crowds. He looks as though he's enjoying it though. Smile, Blake. And the three point trick. Applause. They really are all as stupid as they look. Keep trying and they may become as stupid as you look.

He has good hands. Nice fingers. Not fists like hams though they are so big. Do you want to touch me with your nice hands, Blake? Run them over my skin? You'd like it; I'm sure you would. Don't think like that, you'll get a hard-on and wouldn't that be embarrassing. Try explaining that to what's- his-name, hard man of the rebellion on Axos.

How big is this crowd? Must be about a thousand people or so. The rebellion must be popular here. They'll need to be warned, though... Much more popular and the Federation will realise that we're a threat. That they're a threat.

I could threaten Blake. Fuck me or I'll... What? Leave? Not a chance. Why don't I? The ship...or him?

The bloody rotten bastard. How could he do this to me? Well, he hasn't of course, I've done it to myself. There I was, safe against all emotional intrusions; I made sure no damned woman could get to me. Forgot about men, though didn't I? Didn't you, Avon, you stupid sod?

Thought they were safe, didn't you? Well he's not, nowhere near safe.

Very clever, Blake. Underhand, but clever all the same. Use their fears for their children against them. Loathsome business, politics. I don't suppose I shall ever have children good thing for them really, I'm not exactly a suitable parent. Won't be having any if I get Blake into my bed, will I? I wonder, am I queer? Is it queer to want a man? Homosexuality sounds like the name of a disease. Maybe it is. The Federation say it is.

That woman looks a little like my Anna. Just a little. Enough to make me remember. Gods. I don't want to remember. Don't think about that. Father liked Anna. For a start she wasn't a man. I wonder if father is still alive. I hope not. Or do I? I don't know what I want any more. I want Blake. I want him inside me. Up me. I dreamed about him last night. I wonder how it would feel with him? After all it's nothing I haven't done already... but not like that. With others, but not anyone I wanted in the way I want him.

Perhaps he likes virgins. Perhaps he likes only women. Ah... not the way he looks at me sometimes. Anna used to say I had bedroom eyes. I never knew what she meant until I saw Blake looking at me.

Big room. I wonder what this place was used for before the Federation moved in? Must have been a temple I suppose. Wonder what they worshipped? Looks like nature spirits from the statuary. Some of it's really quite good, very free interpretation of foliage. One would have thought if they worshipped nature spirits, they'd have done it outdoors. Perhaps they didn't like rain. I saw Blake once, just as he came out of the shower. He was still wet and he almost glittered. He smiled at me. The bastard. I nearly came in my pants.

Come to the point Blake. Don't give them time to get bored. I'm already bored. So's Vila. Don't shuffle, you little snit. Don't give the other rebels the idea that you're not absolutely fascinated with everything our fearless leader has to say. Even if you can't bear to hear another word of it. Even if we have heard it twenty times before and didn't believe it then. Take a tip from Cally. She's very good at looking convinced by him. For all I know she may even be totally convinced. She really does seem to believe all this revolutionary claptrap. And, unusually enough, she doesn't hate me. Unlike you, Jenna. If asked her the right way, I think she'd even go to bed with me.

Trouble is, she'd remind me of Anna. All women do. And it wouldn't be fair. I don't love her. I need a friend, though. Perhaps. Even though I can't... won't... trust you completely. You seem understanding. Would you understand, Cally, if I told you about love? Told you how I feel about Blake? Maybe I should tell someone, preferably before I decide I'm a poached egg.

At last Blake you're coming to it. The climax of your damned speech. Climax with you, Blake, with you inside me? Don't think about that! Very unsafe subject considering I shall have to stand up soon. At last! You've shut up. Applause. Oh, they liked you. That look of relief, didn't you think they would? I hope I never have to rouse any rabbles. I really don't think I'm going to be much good at running a revolution. You, however, are quite good at it, even I can see that. Besides, I love you, Blake.

Don't touch me, damn you!

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time Blake's 7 fans may recognize this as something previously published in a zine with a different name on it. Panic not, it is the same person.


End file.
